


Be Tamed by You

by Mifrandir



Series: Wizard and His Wolf [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奇幻AU，在村莊中擔任巫師的紐特試圖制止住在森林中的狼神民豪持續騷擾村莊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Tamed by You

**Author's Note:**

> 一切源自阿毛在地圖室裡傳了這張照片：  
> https://twitter.com/mypocket_3/status/669863856424943616
> 
> 然後我就開腦洞惹。

那頭野獸踩著森林中瀰漫的薄霧走來，皮毛漆黑如一年中最深沉的夜，瞳眸澄黃如金。

 

「你必須停手。」紐特跳過寒暄，直接開口。

 

野獸自鼻吻中噴出嗤笑。「你在命令我，巫師？」

 

「我在懇求你。議會剛才做出了決議，如果再發生任何一起家畜損傷，他們就會派出狩獵隊。」

 

「服從或者死，多麼典型的人類。」

 

「你要什麼？每個月的獻祭還不夠嗎？」

 

話一出口紐特就後悔了，野獸盯著他看的眼神陡然變得深沉，是他讀不懂的一種謎團。

 

「明天太陽下山之後在這裡跟我見面，你一個人來。」

 

「你知道我必須維持中立、」

 

「赴約，或者回去叫村民想盡辦法鞏固圍籬或柵欄。選擇權是你的，巫師。」

 

 

野獸看見他獨自現身的時候沒有出聲，只是掉頭示意紐特跟著他走。

 

他們來到某處林間空地，角落有塊巨岩拔地而起，其後的地面微微下陷成為一處淺窪，火堆劈啪作響，空氣裡瀰漫松脂燃燒的香氣，一旁的地面鋪著獸皮。

 

「閉上眼睛。」

 

紐特照辦。他知道最好不要偷看，於是深吸一口氣，握住自己不住顫抖的手。

 

溫暖的膚觸撫上他的臉，那種觸感屬於人類的手。紐特瑟縮了下，抗拒別開臉的衝動。那隻手抬起他的下巴，兜帽順勢滑落他的金髮。「睜開眼睛。」

 

野獸的人類形態就跟牠的真身一般強壯。比紐特高半個頭，堅實健壯的蜜色軀體，扣在他頸側的手彷彿可以直接掐斷脈搏。男人的墨色眼瞳中浮現玩味的神色，手指緩緩挑開罩袍腰間的細繩，紐特偋住呼吸，不去看落在腳邊的衣料，現在他跟男人一樣赤裸了。

 

「如果你想的話，可以閉上眼睛。」男人將他推倒在獸皮上時低聲說，擱在他腰側的手掌暖得像在秋日陽光底下曝曬一整天的石頭。「或者尖叫，沒有人會聽見。」

 

紐特看著男人，想確認自己究竟換得了什麼。「這就是你的條件？」

 

男人傾身，額髮掠過他的鼻尖，在他的唇上印下一個淺嚐即止的吻，彷彿在測試他的味道。「是的。」

  
那是當晚他們最後一次以人類的語言對話。

  


 

紐特醒來的時候男人並不在身邊，濃密柔軟的皮毛將他全身裹得嚴實。他翻了個身，腰及股間的痠疼感令他收緊眉間，他撐起上半身試圖挪動身體，加倍的不適感讓他咬住下唇。

 

他聽見落葉裂碎的聲響，抬頭見到男人朝他走來，彎身環住他的肩膀，撈起他的膝彎。「省省吧，你今天沒辦法走路的。」

 

男人抱著他來到一處水潭，讓他在地底下湧出的溫暖泉水中清洗自己。

  
「你沒有提到你還是處子。」男人開口，聲線中醞釀著慍怒。

  
「你會因此而不要我嗎？」紐特抱膝而坐，讓溫暖的水流舒緩他痠疼的肌肉。他隱約記得自己哭了－－除了被進入的疼痛外，還有襲捲全身的強烈刺激。他彷彿被捲入漩渦無法掙脫，只能撒手任水流將他拖進河底。

  
「......當你給予我某種無法取代的事物，我勢必得以同等重要的事物交換，你知道規矩的。」男人聲音裡的苦惱顯而易見。「民豪。」

  
紐特坐直身體，他沒想過對方提出的報償竟是自己的真名。「你認真的？」

  
「幹得好，巫師，現在我得對你言聽計從了。你叫我滾多遠，我就得滾多遠。」

  
「我從來就不打算要你離開，你早在村莊存在之前就生活在這裡。我只要求不要干擾村民的生活。」

  
「成交。」

  
  
  



End file.
